Romance Novels
by Nellie-flipping-Lovett
Summary: Mrs.Lovett goes through all her romance novels, crosses out the charecters names, and adds her's and Sweeney's, what happens when he finds them? fluffy and cute reveiws are love!


**Ello loves, here's a new story for you, this is not my Christmas story, but it Will be here soon! I promise! I love you all, here goes…**

Sweeney Todd sat in his barbers chair, exhausted. All week, whenever he closed his eyes all he saw was Lucy, scared, nervous, wondering aimlessly in a crowd of masked faces, all the while Turpin stalked closer, always cloaked, face covered, but Sweeney new who he was, he always did. He would wake up screaming every time, and every time Nellie Lovett would dash up the stairs and rush to his side, breathless she would ask him what was wrong and if he needed anything. No matter if he screamed yesterday, or the night before that, and so on, she would always be there. That thought was not only comforting, but sometimes he would even pretend she was Lucy, as she touched his hair to make sure no one was trying to kill him or something, now, that bugged him. He would say to himself over and over again, "She's not Lucy!" Often he listened to that thought, but on rare occasions he would just give in.

Nellie Lovett sat in the comfortable brown love-seat, her faded lacy dress spread around her as she almost dozed off, a romance novel in one hand, quill in the other. She snapped back, awake, and alert. She continued scratching out the main characters and adding her own and Sweeney's. This was how she vented, she would do the whole book, then read it over. She would pretend Sweeney would fall in love with her, save her then fall in love with her, or go on some adventure that would always result in them married with a happily ever after. Sometimes the stories would reduce her to sobs, leaving large tear-stains on the pages that never really went away.

Sweeney got up, he paced, then realized that he needed a distraction, he could not, would not be tortured by his own mind! He dashed down-stairs and found Nellie. As soon as she had heard foot-steps she had stashed the book under the chair in fear of being discovered. "Oh, ello mistah T," she said, "Just dozin' off" "Sorry to wake you, Mrs. Lovett, just wanted some gin to get me to sleep." he muttered "I'll get it for 'ya" She said back, "I'm gunna 'ave some me self." She grabbed the bottle, two glasses, and sat down across from him. "Wot's botherin' you love?" She asked quietly, "Nightmares." he replied with a shudder, "What's with you?" "Ah, nuttin' 'ta trouble ya" she whispered absentmindedly, "What?" he asked again while pouring himself another drink "Well," she said, "I miss me Albert, I just wish someone would keep me company once 'n awhile, I get lonely, I'm not completely 'eartless!" "You got Toby." he replied, "I don't mean like a son or daughter, I mean like a 'usband, someone who I can love, that will love me back," She was starting to get teary eyed, "Life's not fair is it!" She sobbed. Sweeney felt the need to comfort her, to tell her that he would love her back, and that she would never be lonely again, but he didn't because he remembered Lucy. He sat frozen, just watched her sob, he tried to move his arm, but it did nothing, he was still in shock of her recent confession, but there was more, "I'm sorry if I'm maken' ya' feel uncomfortable, but, thanks, you 'elped me more than you know, love," She continued still, "That morning was the day I realized that I would 'ave to sell the 'ouse if I didn't get money fast, I was so lonely. But, then you showed up, you made me 'appy again, you 'elped my business, you got rid of my loneliness, and now I just feel 'elfish that I'm lonely again. I'm sorry!" she finished, and fled up stairs. He sat there for a second, then realizing what just happened, he gained control of his limbs and begin dashing up the stairs behind her. Then, the ground was replaced with something wooden and small, it spun underneath him, Mrs. Lovett's rolling pin! Who leaves a rolling pin on the stairs! That was the last conscious thought he remembered as he smacked onto the hard, dusty floor.

Mrs. Lovett, with her head in her pillow did not hear a thing. She didn't go back down-stairs till early next morning. When she found him, she almost screamed, but stopped herself as she remembered the sleeping 11 year old boy up-stairs. She stomped down, dragged him to the couch, and plopped down next to him. Nellie pinched his arm a few times to make sure he was out cold, then looking behind her to make sure Toby wasn't there, she kissed his cheek, then got up to grab something frozen for his head. That woke him up, Sweeney looked up to find his pale landlord peering at him, "You alright mistah T?" she asked, "Fine, I'm fine!" he said, and tried to get up, she pushed him roughly down, "Whadaya think your doin?! Go right back to sleep this instants!" She pulled up the ottoman, sat down, and pulled out the book from under the chair, reading what she had so far. "What about the Shoppe?" he questioned, trying to find a way out of this, "Closed 'em, both, so I can keep an eye on 'ya." Sweeney sighed deeply, "Can I at least have something to read?" "I'll grab one for 'ya, be back in two shakes!" she gave him a bright smile and dashed up the stairs and into her room. In her book cabinet, she kept to stacks, the ones she had modified, and the ones she had left alone. Nellie had slept for a maximum of about five minutes and had accidentally grabbed one of the modified books! She ran back down stairs, and threw it at Sweeney, who caught it and opened it up to the first page, it said, "Nellie Lovett was madly and utterly in love with Sweeney Todd, the local barber…" The names Victoria Greengrass, Edward Lovely, and the word blacksmith, which was replaced with barber. "What is this?" He questioned, "A book…" She answered simply, he read the first sentence to her, she blushed, "Oh… that's just….um….what I do in… my….um…spare time…" Sweeney flipped through the pages, there were tear stains during the kiss scenes, she had done the entire book! "How long does this take?" He asked, "A few days…" she answered sheepishly, "How many do you have?" she was quiet for a minute, "Um… nine or ten…" he stared at her for a long time, then he realized something, she loved him, and he loved her back. No matter how hard he had tried to deny it in the last few months, he still loved her, more than he had ever loved Lucy. He had just accepted that Lucy was gone, and she was never coming back. "Eleanor?"

He asked, "What" "will you marry me?" Mrs. Lovett screamed, she threw her arms around him, and whispered in his ear, "yes"


End file.
